


Perfection

by babykpats



Series: Ian, Mickey & Trevor [20]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: Ian, Mickey and Trevor look into the possibility of bottom surgery.Trevor is unsure.Ian is supportive.Mickey's Mickey.





	Perfection

Trevor slowly picked up the various limbs wrapped around his body and moved them away so he can slip out of their bed. He loved falling asleep in between Ian and Mickey but it was a bitch to get out of in the morning.

Despite his efforts of being inconspicuous, he saw Ian's face frown and then his eyes slowly fluttered open.

Trevor sighed. "Morning."

Ian smiled, blinking way too slowly.

"Go back to sleep." Trevor whispered.

Ian gave Trevor half a nod and wrapped his long arms around Trevor's waist.

"Wait." Trevor said, untangling himself. "I need to go."

Ian's arms didn't budge. "Where?"

"I need to see the endocrinologist today." Trevor muttered.

"Why?" Ian whined, yanking Trevor back into a horizontal position and burying his face against Trevor's neck.

Trevor let out a frustrated sigh. This wasn't his ideal way of telling Ian but looks like he didn't have a choice. "Been wanting to talk to you guys about something."

This was apparently enough to wake Ian up. His eyes flew open and he raised his head to get a clearer view of Trevor's face. "Everything okay?"

Trevor gave him a small smile. "Yeah, but let's wait 'til Mickey wakes up."

Ian nodded and lifted his foot and swiftly kicked Mickey in the knee.

"What the fuck!?" Mickey shot off the bed, pissed off, head constantly turning, searching for a target.

"Jesus, Ian." Trevor muttered as he reached out towards Mickey. "You okay? Calm down."

Mickey took a few deep breaths. "Don't fucking do that!"

Ian looked quite sheepish as he muttered. "Trevor wants to tell us something."

Mickey dragged his palms across his face, elongating his features, still visibly reeling from the way he woke up. "Okay. I'm cool. What's up?"

Trevor took a breath. "I'm thinking about getting phallo surgery."

"A what?" Ian asked.

"Why?" Mickey asked at the same time, eyes narrowed as if giving Trevor a test.

Ian scoffed towards Mickey. "Like you know what that is."

Mickey flipped Ian off and focused on Trevor instead. "Why?" He repeated.

Trevor shrugged. "Seems like the next logical step."

Mickey shook his head, clearly unsatisfied. "You ain't doing shit of this magnitude for shits and giggles Trevor."

"Wait, what am I missing?" Ian asked, trying to follow the conversation.

"He wants to have a fucking dick surgically put in." Mickey said.

"Really?" Ian smiled. "That's a good thing right? Like completing the program kind of thing?"

Mickey's jaw dropped. "No. It ain't a fucking ten step program that he has to fucking finish. You can't just fucking go through a fucking surgical operation cause everyone is doing it."

"But he wants to do it." Ian insisted.

"Like fuck he wants to do it. He just fucking shrugged when I asked him why he was doing it." Mickey sputtered.

"I'm right here." Trevor said. He wasn't a stranger to situations where Ian and Mickey just took over the conversation like he wasn't there. "I didn't say I was gonna go through with it. I was just thinking about it."

"Then why'd you have a doctor's appointment?" Ian asked.

Trevor shrugged. "To see what happens if I do go through with it."

Mickey sighed and got off the bed.

Trevor froze, thinking that he pissed Mickey off or something.

Mickey started picking up random clothes from the floor and frowned when he realized that he was the only one moving. "The fuck you still lying down for? What time's the stupid doctor's appointment?"

"Uh. In an hour." Trevor said, smiling in mild amusement.

"Then get off your fucking asses or we'll be late!" Mickey snapped. "We still got to drop Yevgeny off at school, I got work in the afternoon, Ian's day off." Mickey started muttering to himself, running down the whole house's schedule for the day.

"Is he being sweet or annoying? I can't tell." Ian whispered, pressing his lips against Trevor's skin to stop his laughter from escaping.

Trevor chuckled. "You shouldn't have woken him up."

~

Trevor walked into the clinic like he belonged there while Ian and Mickey awkwardly walked in behind him.

Trevor walked past the reception and into the back of the clinic where the doctor's office should be.

"Shouldn't you like wait in line or something?" Ian asked as he trailed behind Trevor.

Trevor chuckled. "Nah. Lines are for pussies." He said in his best Mickey voice earning a middle finger for his efforts. He stopped in front of a door and knocked before poking his head in. "Kaeden?"

The door opened wider revealing a man whom they assumed was Kaeden.

"Trev!" Kaeden rounded his desk and walked across the room to pick Trevor up in a large bear hug.

Mickey and Ian frowned.

Trevor chuckled. "Let me down, ass."

"Haven't seen you in a while, man." Kaeden said, placing Trevor back on the ground.

"We talk all the time." Trevor said.

"Yeah, but haven't seen this beautiful face in a while. Everything good?" Kaeden asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Kaeden, this is-"

"Wait! Okay, let me guess." Kaeden walked over to where Mickey and Ian were standing.

Ian stretched himself out to full height and frowned when he realized that Kaeden had an inch or two on him.

"You must be Mickey." Kaeden said eyeing Mickey's knuckles.

"Fuck's it to you?" Mickey barked. Kaeden was good looking, hella good looking and it was pissing Mickey off. But what pissed Mickey off more was having to look up to talk to the man.

Kaeden gave him a huge smile. "Yup! You're Mickey and you must be Ian."

Ian smiled back, unsure of what to do.

Trevor stood off to one side giving them an amused smirk before stepping in. "Kaeden helped me through the first surgery."

"Receptionists get to help with the fucking surgery?" Mickey asked.

Kaeden shrugged. "Doc needed someone to chop the boobies off and no one else was there except the lil 'ol receptionist."

Mickey's eyes grew. "What?"

Trevor laughed. "Fuck off him." He told Kaeden. He then turned to Mickey. "He's a nurse."

Ian frowned. "It's offensive to call them boobies." Kaeden was definitely rubbing him the wrong way.

Kaeden raised both his hands in surrender.

"Doc in?" Trevor asked, willing to speed this along. Had he known he wasn't going to be there alone, he would've scheduled a different time slot, one where Kaeden was on break. Kaeden loved starting shit. It's not like he had any ill intentions or anything. It's just kind of his hobby.

"He's out but should be back in a bit. Sit down make yourself at home." Kaeden said.

Trevor took Mickey's hand and dragged him to the small bench near the door. He looked about ready to bite Kaeden's head off.

"Sometimes I forget." Mickey muttered.

"Forget what?" Trevor asked.

"That you weren't- you know, that you're not-" Mickey flustered.

"That I'm trans?" Trevor offered.

Mickey nodded.

Trevor smiled. "It's easy to forget, I guess. Especially with my clothes on or whatever."

Mickey thought about that for a second. "That why you're doing this?"

Trevor shrugged. "Just looking into the possibility. I didn't even wanna make it into a thing. I just wanted to see if this was something I wanted to consider."

Mickey nodded. "I don't mind, you know."

"Not doing this for you." Trevor said. "No offense."

Mickey chuckled. "I know. Just- I just wanted you to know that I don't care either way."

Trevor nodded. "Thank you."

Ian on the other hand was walking around the clinic trying to figure Kaeden out.

He was too good looking.

His hair was shaved to about an inch from his scalp. He had a shadow of a beard and a tattoo peeking from his neckline. There were also hints of a tattoo peeking from the sleeves that ended right around his wrists. His skin was fair and his eyes were a bright hazel with dark brown eyebrows framing them.

"Like what you see?" Kaeden teased.

Ian froze then sputtered while thinking of a reply.

"Calm down." Kaeden laughed. "I was kidding."

Finally, the doctor walked into the room a bit surprised to see a full house. "Mr. Fletcher?"

Trevor stood up and raised his hand.

"Boyfriend?" the doctor said, motioning towards Mickey.

"Boyfriends." Trevor answered, pointing to Ian.

"Ah." he replied. "Well, I saw in your records that Dr. Jameson did your top surgery?"

"Yeah, Kaeden said he's not in today?" Trevor asked.

He nodded. "I'm Allan." He extended his hand.

"Trevor." He shook the doctors hand.

"Okay, do you mind taking off your pants and hopping onto the table?" He motioned towards the examination table flushed against the opposite wall.

Trevor nodded as he started to undo his belt.

The doctor, Mickey and Ian all looked taken aback by Trevor's nonchallance.

The doctor was about to ask the boyfriends to step out for a second and Mickey and Ian were expecting Kaeden to leave them alone.

Trevor shrugged when he saw everyone's faces. "Most of the people in this room has already seen me naked."

Ian looked towards Kaeden.

Kaeden grinned and winked, just to get a rise out of Ian.

"Can we get a different nurse?" Ian blurted out.

Trevor sighed. He knew this was going to happen.

"I just don't feel comfortable with him... you know." Ian muttered.

Trevor looked at his dork with a fond smile and asked him as nicely as he could. "Do you mind just waiting outside?"

Kaeden let out a small chuckle.

Ian looked personally affronted.

Mickey sighed and grabbed Ian by the wrist and walked up to Trevor. "Let me know how it goes, alright?" He gave Trevor a lingering kiss then dragged Ian out of the room.

Trevor rolled his eyes as he watched the door close.

"I'm flattered." Kaeden said.

"Shut up." Trevor said, dropping his pants.

"Do they really think you're that hot? That you can make any guy gay?" Kaeden asked collecting the discarded clothing and helping Trevor up onto the table.

"Shut up." Trevor snapped. "They're a little impulsive."

"The redhead was eyeing me like he wanted to cut me up and serve me for lunch!" Kaeden said as the doctor carried on with the examination.

Trevor winced as the doctor spread his legs. "They're dorks but they're mine."

Trevor grinned when he saw a small fond smile appear on the doctor's face.

~

Mickey plugged his seatbelt in and waited for Trevor to start the engine. "So?"

Trevor shrugged. "Doc said I'm good for the surgery."

Ian was still pissed at being asked to step out so he tried to appear as uninterested as possible in his spot at the backseat of the car.

"You gonna do it?" Mickey asked.

Trevor maneuvered the car onto the road. "If I do go through with it, there would be no smoking, drinking, strenuous activities or showering after the surgery."

"No sex?" Ian's head popped out from between their chairs.

Trevor chuckled. "My dick would have been freshly installed so, no. No sex."

"For how long?" Ian frowned.

"About six weeks give or take." Trevor answered.

"Jesus." Mickey muttered.

Trevor sighed.

"I mean, we've lived with Trevor's packers so far. Should be okay for another six weeks." Ian shrugged.

Mickey considered this. "Just don't expect me to be sober along with you." He muttered.

Ian pulled his phone out from his pocket and started tapping on it for a bit. "You're going to be on a catheter?"

Trevor frowned in confusion before realising that Ian was doing his own research. "Yeah, I guess he did mention that."

Ian nodded. "I can help with that I guess."

"Shit can get infected real quick. You gotta clean that shit a lot." Mickey grumbled. "Fucker at the infirmary learned that the wrong way. Back on the inside." He clarified.

Trevor let Ian and Mickey drown his thoughts out. They went back and forth about the shit Ian is finding on the internet, possibly momentarily forgetting about Trevor's existence.

It was fine though. Trevor allowed a small smile appear on his face as he listened to his boyfriends discuss their contributions to his possible surgery.

~

Trevor entered the house with Ian and Mickey trailing him.

Ian was still rattling random facts about phalloplasty and the aftercare while Mickey replied with disturbing little anecdotes of things he saw while incarcerated.

"So when is it scheduled?" Ian asked Trevor.

"Yevgeny." Mickey said suddenly. "He's gonna ask some shit."

"He's not gonna ask." Ian said, waving Mickey off.

"I don't think I'm doing it." Trevor said quietly, sitting on the couch.

"What?" Ian asked looking almost disappointed.

Trevor spread his arms, looking at his boyfriends expectantly.

Mickey rolls his eyes and settled against Trevor while Ian did the same on Trevor's other side.

"I know I'll have the surgery, just maybe not right now." Trevor said.

Ian scoffed.

"What?" Trevor asked.

"So Kaeden groped you for no reason?" Ian said.

Trevor couldn't help but laugh. "What do you have against him?"

"He's a sketchy human being!" Ian yelled.

"He's straight!" Trevor said.

"Oh." Ian said, the fire leaving his body all at once.

"I've known him even before we transitioned." Trevor said.

"We? So he's trans?" Mickey asked.

Trevor nodded.

"Damn. Are all trans dudes hot?" Mickey said almost wistfully.

Ian scoffed. "He's not hot."

Mickey rolled his eyes. "You're just pissed he's taller than you."

"Am not!" Ian said.

Trevor tightened his arms around his boyfriends and just listened to Ian and Mickey do their back and forth.

~

Later that evening, Mickey stepped into their bedroom while getting rid of his clothes and pulled the covers back to sneak into the bed behind Trevor.

"It's late." Trevor murmured.

"Dropped by somewhere." Mickey whispered. "Are you up? Or are you sleep talking?"

Trevor shimmied so he could give Mickey his what-the-fuck look.

Mickey chuckled. "You talk in your fucking sleep man, how should I know the difference. Hang on." He jumped out of bed.

Trevor idly watched Mickey's ass bounce with every step.

Mickey walked back towards the bed with a shopping bag in hand which he handed over to Trevor. "Here."

Trevor reached into the bag and pulled out a dick. Trevor yelled in shock and threw the packer onto the bed.

Mickey picked it up. "What the fuck? This shit's expensive, asshole."

Trevor rubbed his eyes. "Jesus. Warn me next time, alright? Fuck, I thought it was an amputated dick or something."

"Why the fuck would I give you an amputated dick?" Mickey yelled.

"Never mind." Trevor answered, inspecting the packer. "Wow. It's nicer than the one I have."

"Better be." Mickey scoffed. "Lady said it's good to pack, pee and play."

Trevor froze. "What? Really?"

Mickey shrugged. "Yeah, it's supposed to have an erection rod inside so you can fuck with it, but you can bend it in your pants so you won't look like you have a boner all the fucking time."

"No I mean, I can pee with it?" Trevor was already getting out of the bed, looking for his harness.

"Jesus, that's what you're excited for?" Mickey chuckled.

When his heat source disappeared, Ian lazily turned around and moved towards his new heat source, Mickey. "You got it?" He murmured.

"Yup. He's peeing with it now." Mickey answered.

Ian smiled. "He's happy."

"Yeah well as soon as he fucks me with it, I'll be happy too." Mickey muttered.

~

Trevor took too long trying to pee that when he walked back into the bedroom, everyone was asleep.

Mickey apparently fell asleep while waiting for him because he was still seated against their headboard while Ian's head was resting against his lap, cheek slightly brushing against Mickey's half-chub.

Trevor chuckled, very tempted to take a photo.

Instead, he walked carefully towards Mickey's side and assessed the situation. There was no way he can move Mickey without waking Ian up so he shrugged and gently shook Mickey's arm. "Hey." He whispered.

He always took extra extra care waking Mickey up. It's been a good while since Mickey's been released but he still gets all panicky if you woke him up the wrong way.

Mickey blinked two, three times before everything started making sense. "Hey." He smiled. He looked down at his lap and smiled.

"Sleep?" Trevor asked.

Mickey frowned, eyes still blinking way too slow for him to be completely awake. "I wanted you to fuck me with your new dick." Mickey slurred.

Trevor chuckled. "You can barely keep your eyes open, Mick."

Mickey's frown got deeper. His eyes were now closed as if he was halfway through blinking and just gave up. "M'awake."

Trevor couldn't help but laugh. He reached for Ian's head and slowly lifted it off Mickey and positioned him onto a pillow. He then shook Mickey lightly and helped him lay back down.

Mickey's eyes were now open a quarter of the way. "Fuck me." He whispered.

Trevor rolled his eyes and left his harness on, climbed in bed next to Mickey.

Mickey got as far as wrapping his hand around Trevor's dick and placing his other hand on his own butt before promptly falling asleep.

Trevor tried his very very best to hold in his laughter. He reached down to unclasp his harness and started to work the dick out of Mickey's grip when Mickey shifted positions to face Ian, and held the packer against his chest, like a kid would with a stuffed bear.

Ian, on the other hand, was confused by all the movement and moved closer towards Mickey's body, wrapping his very long limbs around Mickey.

Trevor grinned and grabbed his phone. He carefully stood on their bed and took a photo. Mickey and Ian looked like new parents cuddling with their baby dick.

Trevor placed his phone on the nightstand and laid back down.

He was happy, their situation was good. All three of them were in bed and Yevgeny was in the other room.

Life was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> What are you guys up for next? 
> 
> A Yevgeny-centric story in this 'verse - coming of age type deal? 
> 
> Or a Trevor-centric story touching on being trans and dysphoria?


End file.
